A Penny for Your Thoughts
by kissinginthebluedark
Summary: "But somehow, knowing that Blaine would take a slushie for him - which by high school standards was like taking a bullet - made him feel like he could take on anything the future could throw at him." Reaction to 3.11. Blaingst, fluff, Klaine, one-shot.


**I do not own Glee or any characters associated with it. Don't sue.**

* * *

><p>After Kurt had seen Finn and Rachel out, he made his way back upstairs to find Blaine looking at his lap, fingers toying with the edges of the blanket on his lap. He tilted his head, studying his boyfriend intently; he could see the wheels turning, sense him searching for the right words. So he remained silent, waiting for Blaine to speak first.<p>

It had been a few days since the sing-off in the parking lot – two days now that Blaine had been stuck at home, to process what had happened. Things had been a little more than crazy the past few days. Blaine had been so hopped up on pain meds yesterday that he'd barely been conscious of what was going on. Kurt had spent most of the afternoon either watching Blaine sleep or listening to him ramble about nonsensical topics.

His favorite had been hearing Blaine discuss passionately how Voldemort was actually a parallel to Adolf Hitler (which Kurt had to admit actually made some good sense), which quickly digressed into an ode to how pretty Daniel Radcliffe's eyes were.

Kurt had definitely found it amusing, even if he wished the conversation had been brought about under different circumstances.

Today Blaine had been much more coherent, having cut back on his meds quite a bit if for any reason so he could not spend the day in a drug induced haze. But with the good news that Kurt was a NYADA finalist, along with Rachel and Finn's unexpected company, the two boys had not really had any coherent time alone together since the fateful night.

Well, at least until now.

Kurt watched as Blaine pulled at a loose thread on the edge of the old throw, causing a corner to come unraveled. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a reassuring hand over Blaine's, forcing him to stop his nervous ministrations. "Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt prompted.

Blaine smiled, though Kurt noted how it didn't reach his eyes. "I've always hated that phrase," Blaine started. "I hope my thoughts are worth more than a penny to you."

"Okay, but only a nickel more and I'm not budging," Kurt played along, causing Blaine to chuckle. A beat of silence, and then Kurt continued, "We haven't really had a chance to talk about what happened, and I know you've been thinking about it – probably over-analyzing it, if I had my guess." His thumb swiped across Blaine's knuckles. "Let me in. What are you thinking?"

Blaine looked at Kurt's hand resting on top of his own before muttering, "I guess it's only fair."

Kurt raised his brow in confusion and moved closer. "What do you mean?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and rested his cheek on gelled down curls.

"If anyone was gonna get hurt from all this, it only makes sense that I get the brunt of it."

"Don't say that," Kurt admonished quietly as his grip on Blaine tightened.

"It's my fault this all happened," Blaine slurred, his voice muffled by Kurt's shirt as he turned his face into his boyfriend's chest. "If I had just kept my mouth shut, if I had just brushed Sebastian off, if I had just _realized _what a _scumbag _he really is instead of deluding myself into thinking that just maybe there was something good about him deep down—I mean, he's the leader of the Warblers, and those guys are… _were _my friends, and since when did they value competition over honor and ethics, I just—"

Kurt made a shushing sound as he brought his index finger up over Blaine's lips in an effort to silence him. "You can't blame yourself for everything," he replied quietly. "You are… polite to a fault, Blaine. It may cause some trouble at times, but it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

Kurt kept his finger pressed to Blaine's mouth, feeling his slightly chapped lips move against the pad of his finger as Blaine spoke again. "You have to admit that some of it _is _my fault."

Kurt smirked just a bit at his boyfriend's stubbornness. "Okay, it may be true that if you had just ignored Sebastian in the first place, then we might not be in this snafu." Kurt felt Blaine sag against him even more, which he hadn't even thought possible. "But you cannot for one second think that you actually deserve this."

"Maybe I do."

"_Blaine Anderson." _Kurt used his most authoritative voice to get Blaine's attention. Blaine shifted so he could look up at Kurt with his one good eye, and Kurt almost felt his heart break at the worry he saw shining back at him in amber eyes. "Stop making yourself out to be a horrible person. If anything, you're too nice," he said with a chuckle. He moved his hand from Blaine's lips to cup Blaine's cheek, his thumb tracing gently under his eye. "You are a wonderful person. You always think of others before yourself. You love strongly, with passion, and you let yourself feel _everything_." A sigh escaped his lips. "Even guilt that you have no reason to be feeling right now."

A glimmer of a smile passed over Blaine's features, and Kurt hoped that he was getting through to him. "I've just spent all day thinking about how it could have gone differently, what _I _could have done differently…"

"They say hindsight is always twenty-twenty," Kurt offered.

"I just keep thinking about all of the what if's."

"And you can't keep doing that, or you'll drive yourself crazy." Kurt's thumb strayed back to Blaine's lips and he wished this was as easy as kissing Blaine's troubles away. It couldn't be easy being trapped in his room with only one good eye. Kurt imagined he would have gone a little stir-crazy by now; he couldn't blame Blaine's for thinking the way he did. "The only thing you need to take away from this is that Sebastian is a complete jerk for doing what he did. That, and maybe that the Warblers are in some trouble if they _really _think he's a good leader."

Blaine's lips quirked into a smile. "Well one thing's for sure – if Wes was still at Dalton, _none _of this would have happened."

Kurt let out a noise that was somewhere between a chuckle and a groan. "Oh god, I never thought I'd see the day when I longed for Wes and his slightly manic ways to come back to Dalton."

Another rare smile graced Blaine's lips. "He reigned with an iron clad fist."

"More like an iron-clad _gavel_," Kurt corrected.

Blaine laughed; Kurt's heart warmed at the sound. Blaine took a deep breath before pressing a gentle kiss to the pad of Kurt's thumb as it passed over his lips again. Kurt looked down at Blaine, happy to see a small smile still lingering there. "I love you," he said as he reached up to pull Kurt's hand off his face and entwine their fingers together.

Kurt could only smile warmly in return. "I love you too, so much."

"And… I'm sorry."

"Blaine—"

"No, let me finish – I'm sorry that I made you worry, or jealous, or angry, whatever you were feeling when Sebastian told you that he was still calling me. I didn't think it was a big deal, because you _know _he doesn't mean anything to me, so I didn't tell you, but… I should have been telling you all along. I wasn't trying to hide anything, I just wasn't thinking, and the look on your face when he said that… I never want to see it again. I'm so, so sorry."

Kurt shut his eyes tightly, willing the tears burning at the back of his eyes not to fall. Of course Sebastian didn't mean anything. Of course he wasn't going to break them up. And of course Blaine knew he had messed up, and now _Blaine _was the one hurting, emotionally and physically, and yeah, maybe Kurt had been a little pissed and hurt at that time but it seemed _so _long ago now, inconsequential even.

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine gently, chastely, trying to convey just how much he loved the boy asking for forgiveness in his arms. "It's okay, Blaine. We're okay." Blaine exhaled loudly in relief as Kurt continued, "This is our first relationship, and I think we're entitled to make a few mistakes, as long as we make them right."

"I want this to be my _only _relationship," Blaine confided, and Kurt sucked in a sharp breath. They had talked about the future so many times before, but now with Kurt's NYADA finalist letter in hand, things seemed so much more real and daunting than before. The future was wide and open before them, and Kurt still felt overwhelmed by it all even if his dreams hadn't been crushed (yet – there were still another round of auditions and forms to fill out before he was actually accepted into NYADA anyway).

But somehow, knowing that Blaine wanted the same things he did, that he would stand by him, no matter what, that he would _take a slushie for him_ (which, by high school standards was like taking a bullet), made him feel like he could take on anything and everything the future had to throw at him.

"I wanna make my mistakes with you," Blaine had continued on, "I wanna fix them with you, I wanna grow with you, I wanna be—a better me, because of you… as cheesy as that may sound."

Kurt's grip on Blaine tightened as he kissed him again, careful not to be too forceful because of his eye but also suppressing the urge to kiss him breathless because _holy hell he was so in love with this boy._ "I know," he replied, pulling away just so their lips touched. "I want it too, and only with you."

Blaine nodded fervently and buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt simply held him, feeling Blaine's breathing even out, feeling him come back to himself. When he felt like Blaine (and he himself) had calmed down enough, he pulled back just enough to look down at Blaine again. "I think it might be a good idea if I left for the day. You look exhausted, and my teachers were less than forgiving with the amount of homework they assigned."

Blaine pouted (and _really, _that was so uncalled for). "Can't you stay just a bit longer?" He leaned over and picked up the _Pirates of the Caribbean _movie Finn had so thoughtfully brought. "Make me a deal – we start watching this, and you can leave when it's over, or whenever I fall asleep – whichever one comes first?"

Kurt studied him for a moment, pretending to contemplate but knowing that he was going to give in anyway. "All right, fine," he said with a (fake) labored huff, taking the DVD out of Blaine's hands and popping it in the player. If anything, procrastinating his studies was totally worth it to see Blaine's smile light up like it did. He hopped back up onto the bed, nudging Blaine just a bit so he could crawl up behind him and settle in, his body pressed flush against Blaine's back, arm slipping protectively around his waist.

Kurt smiled as a contented sigh escaped Blaine's lips. He knew Blaine wouldn't last long into the movie, no matter how hot Johnny Depp was as a pirate. He also knew that he wouldn't leave once Blaine was asleep – if anything, he'd turn off the movie and move into the chair beside Blaine's bed to work on his Spanish homework.

He would be beside Blaine through everything, for as long as he wanted him – which apparently was forever.

Kurt figured he could deal with that.

* * *

><p><strong>-insert general freak out in which I rant about what the hell I'm doing here when I haven't written anything in AGES-<strong>

**So yes, this is my take on what happened in 3.11. Or just a little piece of it. I kinda wanna write a piece about the Warblers, because GAH MY BOYS WHY DID THAT DO THAT. But we'll see.**

**Special thanks to my beta, I Spiked the Ice Cream, for reassuring me that this in fact does not suck.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
